Old Buddy
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: When he gets a blast from his childhood past, Jayden is forced to leave The Shiba House to battle a mysterious Golden Ranger. And who other to be put in charge than Em?
1. Secret

Jayden's Secret 1

Author Note: Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, *30 years later* hello, hello, hello, and...hi. :) Pooffoop1here with another fantastic story. Well, hopefully a fantastic story. This is my first time writing a Power Ranger: Samurai. So, we all know how Jayden has a secret right? So, I am probably WAY off, but this is my guess. And if you others post stories about his secret, I hope this is different! Enjoy!

"Hiya!" Mike cried out as he lunged.

"Huh!" Emily grunted as she deflected his training blade.

The team was at the Dojo, (Is that what it is?), and training. Emily and Mike were training together and so were Mia and Kevin. Emily swung at his side and got a hit. Mike groaned and clutched his side.

"Mike! I am _so sorry!_" Emily said, kneeling beside him.

"I'm okay," Mike managed, "but I'm done training."

He got to his feet and went inside.

"I'm so clumsy," Emily sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"Hey," Jayden, who had just been watching, said, "don't beat yourself up over it. Every samurai must fall if they will conquer."

"Um, okay," Emily said, confused.

"I mean, Mike will come back. Everybody falls at one point. But everybody, if they are strong, will get back up. And samurai are always strong," Jayden defined.

"Oh," Emily nodded, "I get it."

"Whoa!" Kevin said as Mia struck him in the gut.

"Oops," Mia said, covering her mouth.

"I'm okay," Kevin assured, getting up, "let's go again."

"See?" Jayden said to Emily.

"You're really smart, Jayden," Emily said, hopping up beside him on the stone fence.

"You're not bad yourself," Jayden replied, staring out on the horizon.

Suddenly, a crash sounded from inside.

"Emily!" Mike's voice called out, "help me!"

"Got to go," Emily said, jumping down and heading for the door.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, Jay?"

"Meet me later on outside,"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Emily nodded before going inside. Jayden sighed and put his chin on his folded hands, resting his elbows on his legs. His secret was really big, but something was going to happen soon. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he could conquer whatever it was alone. The last thing he wanted was too put the team in danger. He needed to have somebody to keep them at bay.

"Hey, Jayden!" Mia called out, "want to train?"

"Sure," he shrugged, joining her.

That night, Jayden took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to tell her, but he had to try. He grabbed the pictures and note, put them in an envelope, and stuck it in his pocket. He then crept outside to the garden. The form of Emily leaned against the gate.

"Follow me," Jayden whispered to her. The two crept out of the garden and headed for the city.

After quite a time, they were past the city and out in the middle of nowhere.

"Why are we here?" Emily asked Jayden.

Jayden faced her and looked her straight in they eye as he said, "What I am about to tell you is a BIG secret. You must swear to never, ever tell anybody."

Swallowing, Emily said, "I...I swear."

"Alright," he said, pulling out the envelope. He opened it and pulled out an old picture.

It was obviously Jayden in the picture. Same blonde hair and intense brown eyes. He was younger, maybe seven. He wore tattered blue jeans splattered with mud and dirt with a dirty red shirt torn in serval places. His tennis shoes and face matched. He was grinning a big happy grin with a couple of missing teeth.

Beside him was another boy who looked about a year older than Jayden. He had curly brown hair that had bangs in his dark blue eyes. He wore a matching outfit, only his t-shirt was yellow. They wore the same grin and had their arms around each other's shoulders like they were best friends. The sunset on the background matched the happy picture of these two best friends.

"Who is that?" Emily asked, pointing to yellow shirt.

"Wesley," Jayden replied quickly.

"Who was Wesley?"

"My former best friend."

"What happened?"

Jayden took a deep breath and said, "Emily, things change. They always do and they always will. My parents were very busy and evil was always haunting me. So they wrapped me up in a red blanket when I was three years old, put a note inside the folds, and set me on Mentor Samuraizer's doorstep of The Dojo.

When Mentor S saw me and read the note, he took me inside. I was raised by him as a protection to me and my family. I didn't really have any friends. Except for one, that is. That was Wesley. He was a really fun and wacky kid. However, a Samuraizer from who know where fell into his possession. He found it as a game, but he was hurting many and destroying much, considering he was only seven.

Mentor S took him in as well. I was six at the time. Wesley was like a brother to me, Emily. We did everything together. If we weren't eating, training, or sleeping, we were hanging out and getting dirty. That time we came back from our who-can-get-dirtiest contest, I thought Mentor S was going to die."

Jayden gave Emily another picture. The two were about ten, caked from head to toe with thick mud, dirt, grime, bugs, and who knows what else. They might have been smiling, but it was hard to tell through the muck. You could barley see their eyes. Emily laughed at this as Jayden smiled weakly.

"But then the time came for the new generation of the Power Ranger team. I was twelve and he was thirteen. We were so excited to take the test. We endured long, hard hours of battling and pain. It was to see who would be the leader. After two weeks of waiting, Master S announced that I would lead the team as the red ranger. He said Wesley would be the second in command, kind of like my sidekick.

Wesley was outraged. He insisted it wasn't fair because I had basically been his son. Mentor S tried to explain that I was the leader because that type of power was destined for me because of my family background. But he wouldn't listen. He called me a teacher's pet and a selfish wimp. He even yelled at me because I was younger and I would goof up.

That night Wesley threw down his Samuraizer and stormed off. He never came back. So I trained alone for many months. But I got a letter about a year after from him. It said he was a loner and that our friendship was over. He said we would be enemies that would fight one day for the leader position. I still have nightmares about it. He said we would grow and mature and that we would rightfully know when we meet. I haven't seen him yet. But I sense it is coming.

This battle will be between we two. You and the others must stay here and wait. Train and brace yourselves. Whoever comes back will be your leader. The one that does not come back had died. But trust my judgment on this. I will try to keep him alive. But if I can't...he's just another villain out to kill."

Emily wiped a tear from her eye as she said, "Wow, Jayden. I'm really sorry."

"It happened," Jayden muttered, "so there's no changing history. But I'm trusting you to keep Wesley a secret. Make up an excuse when I leave. And if Wesley wins, tell them only then. If they are mad at you, I'm sorry. But if I can't trust you, Emily, I can't trust anybody."

"I understand," Emily said, "so I should probably tell you my secret."

Author Note: Oh...what could her secret be?


	2. Keep it silent and so will I

Jayden's Secret 2

"I swear to not tell anybody," Jayden promised.

"Okay," Emily took a breath, "I'm not really supposed to be a Samurai."

"What do you mean?" Jayden said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The role was destined for my sister," Emily admitted, "but then she got sick. I was forced to take her role. Why do you think I'm younger than you?"

"Wow," Jayden said, taken aback.

"Please don't tell Mentor S. He'll kick me off the team," Emily begged him.

"I tell if you tell my secret. Deal?" Jayden offered.

"Deal," Emily agreed, smiling.

"Come on," Jayden said, "we've got about three hours before the sun rises. We need to rest."

"When can we rest?" Spike moaned to Bulk.

"A samurai ranger never rests when evil is present!" Bulk replied, "now, fight!"

Spike moaned as he raised his 'sword' weakly. Bulk hit Spike in the ribs with his 'sword' and made him collapse.

"Come on, now! Samurai are the alpha dogs. The others are weak bones. Now, do you want to be a bone or a dog?" Bulk barked.

"A dog," Spike said weakly.

"And do you want to join the team?" Bulk asked.

"Yes,"

"And how about impressing the Pink Ranger?"

At that, Spike leapt to his feet. He swung and hit Bulk in the head. The two were soon 'training' at their top speed.

When dawn broke, Kevin, Mentor S, Mia, and Mike got decent and ate breakfast.

"Where's Jayden and Emily?" Mia asked.

"Asleep," Mike replied.

"Intresting. Emily is usually the first up, followed by Jayden," Mentor mused.

Jayden and Emily got up around one o' clock.

"The beasts have risen," Mike joked as they ate brunch.

"Ha-ha," Emily said.

That night, Emily was in a deep sleep when somebody shook her. It was Jayden, looking grim.

"It's time," he said.


	3. It's time

Old Buddy 3

Author Note: Um...yeah. Hi. Just so you know, that title above this note? The story is named Old Buddy, not Jayden's Secret. Had to change the title because we learned Jayden's secret on Sunday, April 10. Test of the Leader, remember? Anyway, enjoy!

Jayden and Emily stood together in front of the entrance. Jayden had a black bag on his shoulder, and his samuraizer was in his pocket firmly.

"Be very careful," Emily said. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Hey," Jayden said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay. And if I lose, I want you to keep the team together."

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Emily said, "Okay."

Nodding, Jayden headed out.

"Jayden?"

He turned around to get tackled by Emily's bear hug. He hugged her tightly back. Before she had completely pulled back, she kissed his cheek, much to his surprise. Quickly stepping back, she allowed him to leave. Sighing, she went back inside.

When morning dawned on their house, the team, minus Jayden, rose and ate. Emily hadn't slept at all that night, so she sat on her bed. She was so worried about Jayden. Burying her face in her hands, she wept. About two o' clock, Mike came into her room to see Emily crying again, as she had all morning.

"Emily? Emily, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Mike?" she said, lifting her head, "I...I hit my head on the in table."

Mike sat next to her and hugged her securely. She stopped crying soon and got dressed. After eating, Mentor S came in.

"Rangers, have any of you seen Jayden?" he asked.

"No," they all shook their heads. Emily did so barley.

"We need to find him," Mentor S said, "come on."

Emily looked with the others, but she knew he was gone. As she gazed outside the gate, she thought, _Jayden, where are you? _

Meanwhile, Jayden was making his way through the woods, two cities away. A branch reached out and scratched him, but he thought nothing of it. He was exhausted, since he'd been running all night. He now hid himself in the shrubbery and fell asleep.

He woke up to the sounds of leaves rustling. It was only a deer, but he rose and kept running. Suddenly, a thick branch pulled back and smacked Jayden in the face, sending him backwards a few steps.

"Ah, you have not much improved for old tricks," a voice, cold and steely, said from the bushes.

A man stepped out of the bushes, holding the branch in one hand. He had dark brown curly hair that almost touched his shoulders and cruel, dark blue eyes. He wore a ruined yellow t-shirt and red shorts that showed off hairy legs. He wore no shoes, but the wounds everywhere didn't faze him. He focused on Jayden with intent eyes.

"Hello," Jayden said, "old buddy."

"Been a while," the man said.

The two circled, watching each other.

"So, how the team? A mess? What leader leaves his team?" the man said.

"Don't zap my confidence," Jayden growled, "I left them in good hands."

"Who's? Your daddy's?" the man taunted.

"A teammate. A very trustworthy one," Jayden corrected.

"One of the two girls? I saw the list,"

"Maybe."

"Which one?"

Jayden stopped and put his hand around the samuraizer. "You don't need to know."

"It was that Emmie girl, wasn't it?"

"Shut up, Wesley,"

"No, it was Emily, wasn't it? I know you have a crush on her."

Boiling, Jayden pulled out his weapon.

"You won't live long enough to find out. Go, go, samurai!" he yelled, making his symbol. His outfit turned on.

"Go, go, samurai!" Wesley yelled, pulling out a silver samuraixer. He transformed into a golden suit.

"Impossible!" Jayden gasped, "you left that behind!"

"I came back around to reclaim it," Wesley shrugged, pulling out his sword, "now, let us fight."

The former ranger jumped into the air and their swords clashed. They dueled as hard as they both could until sunset. That's when Wesley knocked Jayden over with his sword.

"We battle too easily," he said, "we must take a step up in this battle."

He pulled out his golden Zord and put it on his sword.

"Spin sword: All Gusts!" he yelled. Powerful winds knocked Jayden into a tree.

"Spin sword: Fire Smasher!" Jayden yelled, blasted Wesley into a lake.

Wesley growled, then took out his Zord. He began to make his symbol as he yelled, "Hawk Folding Zord!"

Jayden rose as he old friend turned into a hawk shaped folding Zord. Sighing, he did the same.

"I hate doing this, old buddy," he muttered. Suddenly, he flashed back to a different world.


	4. Little girls

Old Buddy 4

_Jayden was sis years old, training with a battle dummy. _

"_Take that!" he cried as he stabbed at the guts, "and that!" _

"_Jayden," Mentor S said, coming into the Dojo, "come. I have someone for you to meet." _

_Jayden followed his father figure into the house. A seven year old boy stood in the doorway, his dark blue eyes wide. He clutched his samuraizer, which glowed silver. _

"_Jayden," Mentor S said, "I'd like you to meet Wesley." _

"_Hey," Jayden said, waving to him. _

"_Hi," Wesley shyed. _

_Jayden came over to Wesley and stuck out his hand. Wesley shook it, still wary. _

"_Are you a power ranger, too?" Jayden asked. _

"_Um, yeah," Wesley said, "I mean, I just found this thing and I suddenly came here." _

_He showed Jayden his samuraizer. _

"_Wow!" Jayden said, "me, too!" He then showed Wesley his. _

"_Sweet," Wesley nodded. _

"_Come on!" Jayden grinned, taking Wesley's hand, "I'll show you around." _

_Mentor S smiled as Jayden pulled Wesley off. A few days later, the two were battling together. Wesley pulled back a tree branch, sending Jayden stumbling backwards. The two laughed as Mentor S came in. _

"_How are you two doing?" he asked the two young boys. _

_Their response was them tackling him. Mentor S laughed as Jayden and Wesley wrestled together. _

"_Jayden needs a friend," he said, "and I'm glad it's Wesley." _

Suddenly, Jayden came back to reality. Wesley was towering over him in his folding sword, angry. He shook his head and transformed into his folding sword. As they fought, Jayden thought of the old days of the two being friends. But now they were enemies.

Sighing, Jayden hit Wesley's folding sword hard, making him crumple.

"You can't beat me!" Wesley yelled, "you never could when we were kids!"

_You wish, _Jayden thought to himself.

Finally, the two changed back into normal samurai form. Both were puffing and tired.

"Well, old buddy," Wesley said, "we both shall rest. After tomorrow we shall finish this."

In a flash, he was gone. Jayden sighed and headed out of the woods. He sat on the beach and allowed the waves to lick his bare feet. Suddenly, he heard sniffling. A little girl with brunette hair and wide brown eyes was crying on a bench.

He rose, turned on his heel, and strode over to her. He kneeled on one knee so he was her level.

"Hey," he said, "what's wrong?"

"My friends and I had a fight," she sniffed, "and I miss them."

Jayden's mind suddenly went back to Wesley and the night he left.

"_That's not fair!" Wesley yelled to Mentor S, "I should lead!" _

"_I'm sorry, Wesley," Mentor S, "but I do believe that Jayden is the destined one to..." _

"_Forget you!" Wesley cut in, "I'm gone!" _

"_Wesley, I'm sorry," Jayden said. _

"_You!" Wesley yelled, "you will be a terrible leader! I'm older and tougher, anyway. Besides, you only got the role because he's your dad!" _

_Shocked, Jayden watched in horror as Wesley left. _

"Are you okay?" the little girl asked Jayden.

"Yeah," he replied, "I had a fight with m friend, too."

"Maybe we should apogize," the little girl said, "together, so we won't be alone."

"I'm not..." Jayden began.

But the little girl pulled him off.


	5. Worry

Old Buddy 5

In the meantime, the other rangers were worried sick. Kevin and Mike had headed off to find him as Mia and Mentor Ji called around. Emily claimed she was keeping an eye out for him in her top floor room, but she was really sobbing softly. She wanted to tell them, but she had Jayden's word.

"Jayden," she said, "where are you? The team needs you. Mentor needs you. I need you."

She kept crying until Mia came in.

"Emily? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Emily sniffed, "I miss him."

"We'll find him," Mia assured, patting her friend's back.

"Right," Emily said softly, gazing out at the dim light of dawn.

In the meantime, Jayden was being pulled by the little girl reluctantly. She moved quickly down the beach and to the city streets. Finally, they were in front of a big neighborhood's house.

"Come on," the little girl said, "we both have to be brave."

She pulled him up the steps and knocked. A blonde with green eyes that looked about six answered. A redhead with blue eyes was beside her.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

"I'm sorry we fought," the girl named Dawn said, "it was silly. Please forgive me."

"Yeah," the redhead nodded, "Jenny and I thought the same thing."

"Really? Jenny and Heather, you two are the best!" Dawn squealed, hugging the two.

Jayden just stood to the side, watching. When the three pulled away, Heather looked at Jayden. "Who's he?"

"My friend, Jayden," Dawn announced, taking his hand.

"He's cute," Jenny said, giggling.

"I know. He and I have to go apologize to his friend. They had a fight, too," Dawn nodded.

"What about?" Jenny asked Jayden.

"Uh...it was for who could be the leader," Jayden simplified.

"Aw. Maybe you should take turns," Heather suggested.

"It's not that easy," Jayden mumbled.

"Come on," Dawn said, "you two need to talk about it."

With that, the three little girls grabbed his arms and pulled him along. Jayden sighed and thought about that night again.

"_Wesley, don't leave!_" _Jayden begged, rushing outside to his angry friend, "you're my friend!" _

"_Not anymore," Wesley snarled, "you don't deserve me, hotshot!" _

"_But...but it's not my fault!" Jayden said. _

"_Oh, but it is. You're Mentor Ji's world. It's not fair to me!" Wesley yelled. _

"_You've lived with him for 6 years!" Jayden protested. _

"_So?" _

_Wesley blew Jayden into the garden fence with his force, air. The red ranger watched as his friend left into the darkness. He staggered up and was about to go after him when Mentor Ji put his hand on his shoulder. _

"_He's gone," he said, tears in his eyes, "he won't come back for a while." _

"_This is my fault," Jayden said, "he hates me!" _

_With that, he ran upstairs and shut his door. He cried and cried, despite the fact he swore he would never cry. _

"Where is he?" Dawn asked. They had brought him to the beach.

"I'm not sure," Jayden said, "but I'll handle it myself."

"You're our friend," Jenny insisted, "and friends stick together."

"We'll find him tomorrow," Heather decided, "bye, Jayden!"

The trio rushed off together down the beach. Jayden, sighing, sat down on the shore. Those kids were so innocent. He just hoped they would never end up like him and Wesley.


	6. A final battle

Old Buddy 6

Jayden was about to head to the woods when he heard a voice call, "Jayden, wait up!"

The three little girls, Dawn, Jenny, and Heather, rushed up to him. They ignored all the sand over him from where he'd slept on the beach and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go," Heather said, "we've decided to look in the woods."

Jayden was whisked off again. The four were soon in the woods, looking around. Jayden was anxious, worried Wesley would hurt the three children. Suddenly, the bushes rustled.

Quickly, Jayden ducked, covering the children as a branch swung out. Wesley emerged, smirking.

"Looks like you have a little problem," he said, looking at the three little girls.

"Leave them alone," Jayden growled, "get out of the way, you three."

"No!" Dawn protested, "you two need to talk to each other!"

Heather and Jenny pulled Wesley over to a tree stump and pushed him on it. (These girls are strong!) Dawn did the same with Jayden on the stump across from him.

"Now, why are you fighting?" she asked the two.

"I don't have time for this," Wesley rolled his eyes, beginning to rise.

Jenny, Heather, and Dawn pushed him back down and sat on him.

"Come on," Jenny said.

"Tell us," Heather chimed.

Irratated, Wesley pushed them off. They screamed as he kicked them toward Jayden.

"Meanie!" Heather spat.

"No wonder Jayden doesn't like you!" Jenny agreed.

"You three are idiots," Wesley snarled, "get back!"

He blew them back and transformed. He drew his sword and swiped. The three screamed before Jayden tackled Wesley. The sword clattered to the side, but before Wesley grabbed it, Jayden transformed in a flash. The trio gasped as the fought.

Suddenly, Wesley grabbed Dawn's wrist and yanked her against his chest. His blade was close to her throat.

"You better back off," Wesley snarled to Jayden.

Steaming, Jayden picked up Jenny and Heather in his powerful arms and ran the other way. Dawn screamed, but he pushed off a tree and soared backwards. He flipped in midair and grabbed Dawn's wrist on the way, freeing her.

In one final flip, Dawn was in his arms between her friends as Jayden landed. The trio gasped as Jayden glared and sweated at Wesley. Turning on his heel, he ran the other way.

"Coward!" Wesley spat, but Jayden didn't stop. A ways away, he set down the girls.

"Stay here," he said, "I'll be back."

With that, he ran back to Wesley. The two fought and kicked with dangerous force. The three crept forth and watched in awe.

"He's so brave," Jenny whispered.

"He saved Dawn's life," Heather agreed.

Suddenly, Wesley shoved Jayden against a tree and held his sword to his throat.

"Then we have to save his!" Dawn declared.

The three leapt on Wesley and held on. He tried to shake them off. However, they held on tight until he rammed them into a tree. They crumpled before rising. Jayden rushed to their aid, but Wesley kicked him. The four fell to the ground, afraid.

Before Wesley could finish them off, Jayden heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Back off!"


	7. Emily!

Old Buddy 7

Emily leapt in front of the four and slashed out with her sword. She'd gotten tired of waiting and rushed far to find Jayden. When she'd seen him hurt, she transformed and ran to help. Wesley deflected her blow, but she leapt over him, forcing him to turn.

"Ah, so you're the Emma girl," Wesley chuckled.

"Ah, so you're the traitor dude," Emily spat.

"Emily," Jayden said, "what are doing here?"

"Helping you," she replied.

She and Wesley were soon fighting fiercely. And, much to Jayden's surprise, Wesley was getting worn down.

"Where are you getting the strength?" Wesley puffed.

"I must protect Jayden and these kids," Emily said, "and all from people like you."

She quickly pulled out her samuraizer and yelled, "Sympol Power: Vine!"

Vines suddenly wrapped around Wesley and pulled him against a tree. He struggled, but the vines were too strong. However, Emily did not murder him. She helped Jayden up and pushed him against a tree and repeated herself. The two were caught.

"Emily! What are you doing?" Jayden demanded.

"Helping you," Emily replied.

"Thank you, Emily," Dawn said.

"Now, why are you attacking?" Jenny asked.

Sighing, Wesley said, "Because he's the leader, which I should be!"

"The role is meant for the red ranger!" Jayden protested.

"Ah. Now, how can we solve this problem?" Heather asked.

"One of us dying," Wesley snarled.

"Um, no. Maybe you could take turns," Heather suggested.

"NO!" Wesley and Jayden yelled.

"Okay. I think I know the problem," Emily said, "Wesley, you're jealous. You feel unloved and unwanted. And Jayden, you wish Wesley was still your friend."

"He doesn't care for me," Wesley denied, "he hates me!"

"No, I don't," Jayden said, "I'm the leader. I just want you to go back to normal."

"Well, don't think I don't miss him!" Wesley said.

"You miss each other," Dawn said, "and are both sorry."

The two teens stared at each other for a time.

"You do?" Jayden asked.

"Well, yeah," Wesley said, "I've always missed you. But after seeing you crying, I decided to stick to my guns. I wanted to go back, but it was like something controled me to keep me angry."

"Master X," Emily said, "he wanted you to kill Jayden because he hates his guts."

"Come on," Jenny said.

"Be friends," Heather said.

"Please?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Well...I'm sorry," Wesley said, "for yelling at you. For leaving. For leaving you alone. For everything."

"And I'm sorry, too," Jayden smiled.

Emily releashed them, so they shook hands. However, Emily made vines to pull them together.

"You could have asked," Wesley muttered as the vine left.

The two then did a guy hug. The Girls giggled and smiled, causing the two did retreat.

"I knew all you had to do was talk it out!" Dawn smiled.

Jayden scooped the three up and hugged them tightly. He then put an arm around Emily and then switched to an arm around Wesley. They all did a tight group hug.

"Yeah," he said, "you were right."


	8. Happy again

Old Buddy 8

"Jayden! Emily!" the team and Mentor J yelled as the two walked through the gates.

The had already taken Jenny, Dawn, and Heather home with a lot of thank you's. The four hugged them and cried. After they'd explained, the others hugged them tighter.

"I can't believe you kept that secret," Mike said, "no wonder you were crying!"

"Sorry," Emily said, blushing, "hey, you guys ready to meet Wesley?"

She and Jayden pulled Wesley into the garden.

"Hey!" the others greeted.

"Hi," Wesley shyed.

After introducing, Wesley looked nervously at Mentor Ji.

"Wesley!" he said, "I'm so glad you've returned!"

"You are?" he said, shocked.

"Of course," Mentor J said, "and we'll ready a room for you."

"No way," Wesley said, giddy.

"Way," Ji said with a chuckle.

Wesley moved back into Jayden's room and healed up. Jayden was more talkative around the house and looked happier than ever. He had his friend again.

**3 weeks later... **

"Hey, Emily?" Jayden said to the yellow ranger, "come to my room tonight, okay?"

"Sure," Emily agreed.

That night, Emily crept into his and Wesley's room. Wesley was asleep, so the two went into the garden.

"I just want to thank you for saving me and keeping my secret," Jayden said to her.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Emily said, blushing.

"I'm serious. I just can't show my thanks enough to you and the kids for getting Wesley back,"

"You're friendship is enough for them," Emily assured, "so it's enough for me."

"Well...I'll buy you some ice cream tomorrow," Jayden decided.

"Deal,"

"Come on. We need sleep."

The two headed back inside, both of them happier than they'd been in a few weeks. Just before they parted in the hallway, Emily kissed Jayden on the lips for a second. As he got in bed, Jayden felt this was the start of something really great.

Author Note: Yeah! Happy endings! :) R and R, and until I write again, Authors Together, Writing Forever! :) :) :)


End file.
